justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
99% Beroken
%99% beroken is Justin Quintanilla's 10th video or blooper. Plot The blooper opens with Parakarry the Paratroopa delivering Mario's mail, which turns out to be Toad screaming that the Princess has been kidnapped again! This makes Mario so angry that he goes to Bowser's Lair and smashes him so hard he explodes. Then, as Peach comes down from the castle, Mario strikes her down and yells at her. A few minutes later, SMG4 is inside the castle when Mario throws Toad at him. SMG4 asks what the heck is going on and Peach explains Mario has gone insane again. SMG4 retorts that Mario wouldn't be like this if Peach wasn't kidnapped all the time, and Bowser appears to kidnap Peach by offering her cookies, leaving SMG4 with Mario. Shortly after, SMG4 and Mario are walking while SMG4 tries to reason with him and says he'll get him back to normal. Then they are in a movie theater as SMG4 talks to the cashier who says they are showing Twilight for free. Back at the castle, SMG4 wonders what's going on in Mario's head as we zoom into his mind. Mario's mind is full of clouds which makes him very uncomfortable. Then an Old Man Genie appears and takes Mario on a ride through his mind, which is full of weird visions. Mario asks what's happening and the genie explains that his whole mind broke. Meanwhile, Mario is harassing an old woman and scares her away, so he drives away in his go-kart, prompting SMG4 to chase after him. After running over a Pikachu and crashing into a police car, SMG4 insults Mario by calling him fat. Mario becomes even more enraged when he hears this that he shouts "WHAT DID YOU SAY N1GGA". Later we see SMG4 and a cop at the Pikachu's funeral, where the cop is crying about the dead Pikachu and SMG4 and Mario leave. Meanwhile, Mario decides to take over riding the genie's carpet, but it breaks down and him and the genie fall to the ground. Mario sees a house with Teletubbies standing outside, and the genie tells him that they're his Four Emotions (Anger, Smartness, Gayness, and Hunger). Inside the house, Mario finds a computer that controls his mind, but Smartness starts whacking the controller, causing Mario to run around crazily. Mario throws a toilet at Smartness who is amazed by its existence. Mario tries to fix the controller, but it starts to break down, causing the real Mario to go insane. Anger notices the controller and starts smashing it, causing Mario to start shouting "B*TCH" at Peach, then Gayness starts humping the controller, which makes Mario start acting horny towards Peach. Finally, Smartness appears carrying a flamethrower and torches the controller which explodes, causing Mario to collapse from exhaustion. Outside the castle, SMG4 and Toad are moving the body when Mario pops up shouting that he just sh*t his pants, causing SMG4 to explode. Cast Mario Mario Parakarry Toad Bowser Peach SMG4 Cashier Joy (cameo) Genie Luigi (cameo) Melba Manners (cameo) Dinko (cameo) Gumpers (cameo) Scrat (cameo) Kevin The Minion (2 cameo) Weegee (cameo) Old Lady Vana Glama (cameo) Stuart The Minion (cameo) Bob The Minion (cameo) Pikachu (cameo) Cop Mario's 4 Emotions Donkey Kong (cameo) Trivia * The Old Man genie uses sound clips of Gwonam from the CD-i Zelda game "The Faces of Evil". * At one point, when Mario attempts to use the computer that controls his mind, he can be seen playing Donkey Kong, which was the first Mario game ever developed. * A Nintendo GameCube controller can be seen on the computer. * While Mario is flying on the carpet in his mind, Part of Peach Does The Sweet Escape is seen. * This video has a lot of Egoraptor sound effects. * The emotions controlling the mind using a control panel is similar to the Disney Pixar movie Inside Out, which was released a year later. Category:Bloopers